Ever After High: Christmas Guardian
by Linkonpark100
Summary: A companion piece of my other story, Royal Knight Chronicles. Christmas is tomorrow and Cayden is preparing for the party. However, Santa Claus himself is in need of his help to get him the right present for a couple of Cayden's classmates. How will he achieve this? And what will happen at the party? Story takes place in a future chapter.


_**Christmas Special:**_

 **Part 1-The Gift of Memories**

It was the winter holidays and everyone had left the school for home. I was living alone in a rather peaceful cottage down by the woods. I would have returned to my home kingdom, but the commander was extremely busy with the winter cadets. Professor Knight was really kind enough to rent me a house since his place lacked room. While me and my classmates were rather apart, we still communicated through Fablebook. Everyone agreed to have a party on Christmas Day tomorrow as a huge get together. The parents had agreed, though they warned them not to do anything inappropriate. Briar Beauty would be the one to host the party since she's the party girl.

It's night time and I just had dinner. I decided to train with Excalibur to tire myself out since I decided to sleep early. I had a plate of cookies set up in the kitchen and a tree set up in the living room. Of course I believed in Santa Claus. It was a popular tale in my country as well since it would bring the smiles of children everywhere. In fact in the Fairy Tale World, he's an iconic figure that enjoys performing his duties out of selflessness. I'd like to say that he's someone I can look up to.

Just as I was finishing up my training, I heard a huge crash by the bushes. The noise had startled me quite a bit as I almost jumped out of my shoes. Looking into that direction, I saw someone struggling to come out of the bushes. He looked rather jolly, wore red and had a white bushy beard.

"Oh ho ho! What a way to make an entrance!" he exclaimed as he looked dizzy, trying to regain his senses.

"Santa Claus?" I asked, trying to get a confirmation as I helped him on his feet.

"That I am!" he answered rather joyfully as he gets his senses back. He looked at me and shook my hand. "It's a joy to meet you, Cayden!"

"Well, it's an honor to meet someone as prominent as the legends say." I told him as he finally lets go. I could still feel my hand shaking in the air before I stopped it myself.

"No need for the formalities, sonny!" he told me as I led him inside the cottage.

"So, what brings you here rather early?" I asked him.

"I need your help rather urgently." he said, his tone having some seriousness due to the fact that he still sounded jovial.

"Why me? I'm just one teenage boy." I asked, feeling quite honored that someone would ask for my assistance.

"Yes, but you're one of the most generous of teenagers to have ever graced on my nice list." he answered. "Besides, this is a job that I would require help from a teenager."

He took out a list and showed it to me. "This is the list of students that I have trouble of giving them gifts."

I looked through the list and noticed a couple of names there.

* * *

 _Faybelle Thorn_

 _Duchess Swan_

 _Raven Queen_

* * *

I looked at Santa, who was helping himself to the cookies and milk.

"These are all the students I know at my school." I told him.

He nodded. "I have a hard time trying to decide what they want for Christmas. Duchess has plenty of ballet shoes, Faybelle seems to want everything and Raven...she's a difficult girl to read." he said, scratching his head.

"Is there any way to find out?" I asked him.

He thought about it. "There is, actually. I can use a spell called "The Christmas Past". It allows me to look into the memories of the target."

"Wait, couldn't you do that and figure it out?" I asked him, wondering where this was going.

"This is also a test to see how high up the nice list you are, Cayden. I mean, you've pretty much outranked Apple White!" I blinked. Apple White was the nicest on the list? Of course she was. She is pretty much helpful and determined to anyone.

However, that Legacy Day fiasco...

"That's a first." I muttered.

He nodded. "Since you were on the radar, you began to rise up to the ranks with the numerous amount of deeds you have done for others. Added to the fact that your selfless mindset has benefited to others and your desire to protect others, you've managed to become a favorite within the North Pole!"

The North Pole exists?

"Santa, is the North Pole some sort of secret island that no one has access to?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave out that trademark jovial laugh. "You're really smart for a kid your age! Yes, and it'll require my sleigh to gain access there."

I looked at the sleigh outside through my window. Despite the crash, it's safe to say that the fall broke thanks to the bushes because the sleigh was in one piece.

"Wait, where is your reindeer?" I asked him.

"Oh, they're all still back at the North Pole since their mates have given birth to their little ones." he answered.

That's touching. But wait...

"Then how do your sleigh move?"

"I have magic dust that allows my sleigh to fly. The reindeer were meant as a speed booster."

No wonder he makes it on time.

"So, are you up for it?" he asked.

I nodded. "When do we leave?"

* * *

We headed off to Faybelle's home in Fairy Town. For a dark fairy, she does really live it up. The mansion was actually really gothic and dark. Considering the fact that she's aspiring to be a future villain, she must be proud of herself since she lives in a place like this.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"I will tap in my magic for you to use. Together, we will look into her memories." he told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I waited. Suddenly, my mind felt like I was being warped.

* * *

 _I found myself outside the forest near school. Looking at my hands, I had realized that I was intangible. This meant that I can only act as the viewer. Looking around, I had spotted Ashlynn Ella, C.A. Cupid and Blondie Locks._

 _Suddenly, Faybelle jumped out of the bushes._

 _"Did somebody say extra ticket?" she asked, rather excitedly._

 _"Faybelle..." Ashlynn said, slightly startled. "...wow, there really was someone watching us!"_

 _"Watching you?" Faybelle gave a small laugh. "Oh, no. I was just passing by! I overheard that my good friend Blondie Lockes here got a plus one invitation to the fest, so come along now, let's hit the cobblestones—!" she said as she took Blondie's hand._

 _Poppy had arrived. "Hi, guys! I'm ready to go!"_

 _"Oh, you're Blondie's plus one guest." Cupid said._

 _"Yeah, well, Blondie wanted someone to do her hair..." she noticed Faybelle. "Who's your friend?"_

 _"Guys, this is Faybelle." Ashlynn introduced. "We'd bring you if we could. Honest." she assured the sad Faybelle. "But we can't."_

 _"Well then..." Faybelle let go of Blondie's hand. "You four had better get going."_

 _The four look at each other and walk into the forest. "We'll make it up, and do something together when we get back!" Cupid called out._

 _"Sounds great!" Faybelle answered with a smile. When they were out of reach, she scowled. "If you ever do get back." With that, she flies off._

 _She looked really sad and angry when she didn't receive that invitation. My vision became hazy again._

* * *

I found myself back with Santa outside the castle.

"Well? Did you figure it out?" he asked.

I thought about what happened. The invitation. Faybelle was never invited to parties in her life before. This was a source of her scorn. The fact that she was never invited meant that she would be vengeful of those whose never invited her.

"I think you should get her...an invitation for tomorrow's Christmas party." I told him.

"An invitation? That's brilliant!" he exclaimed as he took out a thin wrapped-up gift as the sleigh floated us up right outside a window.

"I need you to get in there and place the invitation by her bedside." he told me.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked him.

"Well..." he patted his big belly with a sheepish smile. "I haven't exactly been in shape recently."

I rolled my eyes as I slowly got through the window. Getting up slowly, I noticed that I was inside Faybelle's bedroom. How did I guessed that? I saw her sleeping form wrapped up in blankets. Tiptoeing as I made my way, I tried to sneak to her bedside in a rather quick and quiet pace to get out of the room without being caught. When I reached there, I had gently placed the gift under the lamp.

I heard some shifting noises, which made me stop in my tracks and look at Faybelle. She was still sleeping, tossing and turning. Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief, I finally let go before sneaking back outside of the window. I had jumped off the window ledge and landed back in Santa's sleigh.

"That went well, didn't it sonny?" Santa asked.

"I'm a knight. Knights aren't exactly the sneaky type." I told him.

He just gave his trademark laugh as we flew off into the next house.

* * *

We arrived at a rather small house. It looked quite modest and since this was placed in a rather obscure location, it suited the venue.

"Who is the next person we're visiting?" I asked Santa.

"Duchess Swan, of course." he answered.

I gave a surprised expression. I would never have thought that someone so haughty and prideful such as Duchess would live in a house so...simple.

"That's where Duchess lives?" I asked, echoing my own thoughts.

"Surprised, aren't you? She's lived here since she was a child." Santa answered.

"Since she was a child? What happened?"

"You should see for yourself." he replied. I closed my eyes and felt my mind warped once again.

* * *

 _As soon as I opened my eyes, I found myself outside a huge castle. It was almost as big as the other castles I had saw in the school's library. Looking around, I saw a carriage right outside the castle gates. There was a little girl and a white swan._

 _"Why do I have to leave, mommy?" the girl cried out, I could see tears forming in her eyes. Mommy?_

 _To my surprise, it was the swan that was talking. "Mommy and daddy need to find a cure so that I can become human again. You'll be living with your grandmother._ _"_

 _The little girl hugged the swan a bit tightly. "I don't wanna go! I want to stay with you!" I could see the tears starting to fall from her cheeks._

 _"Sweetie, please don't cry." the swan said, soothing the girl with her wing. "No matter how far we'll be apart, I'll one day be with you again."_

 _The little girl sniffed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Promise?"_

 _The swan nodded. "I promise."_

 _With that final long embrace, they finally parted as the girl went inside the carriage. She looked through the window and gave a wave of goodbye, albeit a sad one, as the carriage rode off._

 _"Goodbye, my sweet little Duchess." the swan said._

 _That was Duchess? Wow. No wonder she tries to use an air of superiority as her cover. I felt myself getting dizzy._

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found myself once again with Santa.

"Her mother..." I muttered.

"Duchess hasn't seen her mother, Odette for many years. She's still a strong person, though she does feel glum whenever her mother is mentioned."

"What about her father?" I asked him.

"Oh, Siegfried still visits her frequently. Though, this was only when your school has Parents Weekend." he answered.

"But still...she hasn't seen her mother." I looked down at my feet until I got an idea.

"Is there a way for both of them to communicate?" I asked him.

"I do have an enchanted mirror that serves as a communication link, though I wonder why though? They could use Fablebook to communicate with each other." he said.

"When you're a teenager, would you seriously want your parents to know what you do in school?" I asked him. As a teenager, I would also know.

He shrugged. "Fair enough. " He took out a thinner and longer wrapped up gift from his sack.

"Let me guess? Me infiltrating?" I deadpanned. He nodded with that happy smile. I rolled my eyes as I took the mirror.

I walked around the house to find the right room. The windows were very much open, but I needed to find her room to make a quick exit. When I did, I looked to see Duchess sleeping in her bed. Now this was difficult since the mirror was quite heavy. I had to take extra precaution in order to stealthily succeed. Climbing in was easy, but bringing in the mirror was a challenge. I almost thought that it couldn't fit, until I realized that I just had to turn it. I mentally facepalmed.

Like at Faybelle's house, I tiptoed across the room and tried my best to place it by her dresser. When it landed, it gave quite a thud. I panicked and quickly looked back at Duchess, who was still sleeping. Sighing in relief, I tiptoed back at the window and jumped for it.

I made a run for it and jumped into the sleigh as Santa flew us off.

* * *

We had arrived outside a huge castle. This was the castle of the Good King. When we landed, I looked up by the window. It was really high up.

Once again, Santa did his magic as I closed my eyes. The same effects were kicking in.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to see myself inside a long hallway. It gave quite a chilling atmosphere. Observing my surroundings, I saw pictures of the Good King, his queen and a little girl. The Evil Queen took on a rather sinister appearance, dressed up in dramatic clothing and had a smirk that could scare anyone to the bone. The little girl looked like Raven, with the hair and eyes._

 _I heard some murmuring from around the corner. Slowly, I walked there and noticed light coming from there._

 _Slowly, I looked around and saw the Good King giving Raven a white puppy. She was really happy as she played with it. I could smile at the heartwarming scene there. With a nod, the Good King had left. When the Good King was out of sight, another person had came in. The Evil Queen looked at the scene with a disapproving look. Then, I could see her smile before taking out a glass of liquid._

 _"Daughter, I have a puppy potion for Prince that you could feed him to make him more improved." she told Raven._

 _Of course, Raven looked rather ecstatic and took the potion. She poured it in the dog bowl for her puppy to drink from it. When the puppy was finished, a small poof had appeared around him. When the smoke had cleared, Raven's horrified expression had matched mine._

 _Prince had transformed into a black bone rat with red eyes._

 _"His name is now Bubonick. He will still become your pet, thanks to that improved look." With that, the Evil Queen had left. Raven's expression had become sad._

 _My mind began to fade out._

* * *

I opened my eyes as I looked at Santa.

"Do you have a white curly puppy?" I asked him.

"Well, yes I do." Santa took out a basket with a blanket that had a lump. I took the basket as Santa began to float us up. I landed over the balcony as I slowly made my way to her bedroom.

Looking inside her bedroom, Raven's bedroom was actually quite nice in contrast to her gothic image. Looking around, I saw Raven sleeping peacefully in her bed. I began to do what I did in the previous houses. Tiptoeing across the room, I placed the basket in the center of the room, right in front of the bed. Slowly, I made my escape.

"H-hello?"

Oh no. Raven's awake!

I sprint out of the balcony as I jumped over. "Santa! I've been compromised!"

Santa looked as alarmed as I was as I landed inside the sleigh before he sped us off.

"Wait!" I could hear Raven calling out for us. Sorry, Raven. But this is meant to be a gift that's opened for Christmas Day!

* * *

We landed outside of my house as I got off.

"What a night." I muttered. "That's all the gifts we have to present, right?"

"Not just yet." Santa said, leaving me confused. Before I knew it, he handed me something. I looked at the gift, then back at Santa.

"Go ahead. Open it!" he said, giving me his permission. Tearing the gift wrapper off, I looked rather surprised at this.

It was a framed picture of me and my classmates, after I had helped Ever After win the Hero Games. I remembered that they came all the way just to support me. I was extremely touched.

I looked at Santa, but he was gone. So was his sleigh. Looking at the time, I decided to head off to bed. Maybe I might get a good night's rest.

* * *

Slowly, I began to rise as I felt rather refreshed. Going into the kitchen, I began to look through my cabinet to prepare for breakfast.

"Morning, Cayden!"

I jumped, startled that Santa was still here. He was eating the plate of cookies while drinking a glass of milk.

"I thought that you had returned to the North Pole." I said.

"Oh, I was really busy with the deliveries last night." he said. "By the way, I was leaving to say that you've been a wonderful help last night."

"Well, I..." I muttered, scratching my head.

"Ah, the modesty! So youthful!" Santa said as he gave his trademark jovial laugh. "Well, I better go now! My wife is going to have a couple of words with me."

I nodded as I watch Santa take off.

"Have a Fairy Christmas, Cayden! I'll see you in the next one!" With those final words, he and his sleigh had sped off into the distance. I smiled and nodded.

Walking back into the cottage, I noticed how long my hair had grown. It looked like how it was when I first entered Ever After High. Silver locks went down my neck as it reached my shoulders. I took a hair band and began to tie my hair up. Sure, the ponytail looked rather sharp and split out. However, I was rather happy with the result.

I wonder what I should wear for the party?

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the Christmas special! As you can see, this story implies that it takes place in the future of my other story, The Royal Knight Chronicles.**


End file.
